High School Musical at the Tipton
by Jonas.n.Lucas
Summary: Troy and Gabriella reunite with Ryan and Sharpay for the Christmas Holidays along with their new friends,Zack,Cody,and Carrie.Better summary inside.
1. Please Read  Author's Note

**High School Musical at the Tipton**

**SUMMARY:**

**It's Christmas and Troy and Gabriella is coming to visit Sharpay in Boston. When they have to stay at the Tipton Hotel, they meet Zack, Cody, Carrie, and an old friend, Ryan Evans. But what happens when a horrible storms brews and Troy and Gabriella is stuck in the hotel? Everything. Gabriella is 7 ½ months pregnant, and this could lead to trouble.**

**PLEASE READ:**

**I am only 11 so this story will kind of suck. If you're wondering why I wrote such a story, ask my cousin. She dared me to write a story like this and post it on FanFiction. Since I really had nothing to do, I did it. I wrote many more chapters but it might take a while for me to post them. Please review and no rude comments.**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I don't own HSM or The Suite Life**


	2. Chapter 1 Was that Ryan?

**CHAPTER ONE**

**Gabriella sat on the bed, next to Troy. She looked at him and smiled. Troy was fast asleep; his body was spread out like a starfish. He quietly groaned as he turned his body around, still sleeping. **

_**CRASH!**_

**Troy yelled out in surprise and pain as he landed on the floor. He stood up speechless.**

"**That's the last time I'm sleeping without a pillow beside me." he groaned, rubbing the back of his head.**

**Troy limped over to the couch, and collapsed. He could feel his head throbbing with pain. Gabriella threw a large pillow at him, smacking him in the face. "Nooo…" he yawned. "Don't bother me. I'm tired." Gabriella threw another pillow at him. "Gabs…I've been driving for hours. I haven't got any sleep. Don't bother me. Please. "**

**Gabriella grinned. "Troy, get up."**

"**No." he replied, stuffing his face into the pillow Gabriella threw at him. **

**Gabriella frowned. "Get up or else I'll throw my suitcase at you." She threatened.**

**Troy laughed. "I'd love to see you do that." He waited for a reply. "I knew it." **

**Gabriella blushed. "If I wasn't 7 ½ months pregnant, I really would throw my suitcase at you. Actually, I could right now, but it's too heavy." She said sympathetically.**

"**Haha, very funny. You don't even know how heavy your suitcase is. I'm the one who dragged it up here. Actually, I dragged it… Every single place we went." Troy said. "That's right. I went there." He laughed again.**

"**Well I'm the one who packed it! Then…You carried it into the car…Not my point. My point is…" she started. Her mind went blank. "Um… Who's hungry?" she smiled walking out the door.**

**Troy burst out laughing. He followed Gabriella into the elevator. There, he continued his obnoxious laughing. Annoyed, Gabriella swatted him with her bag and walked out as the doors opened.**

_**Hormones. **_**Troy thought as he followed Gabriella through the lobby. **

**Halfway through the lobby, a luggage cart flew past them. The hotel manager ran down the hallway, chasing the cart and screaming. Troy and Gabriella turned around to see the cart make a sharp turn, and fall. The kid who was riding it, scrambled to his feet, and fled. **

**Troy looked at Gabriella. **

"**The manager kind of sounded like Ryan Evans, didn't it?" Troy asked scrunching his face. Gabriella nodded 'no'. "How could Ryan be all the way here in Boston?" she replied as she continued walking.**

**He thought for a second, even though the answer was obvious. "Sharpay and her family lives here." **

"**Yeah. True. But Ryan? As a hotel manager? I thought he was on working on Broadway. Or at least doing some singing and acting." Gabriella said. **

"**Well… Has if ever occurred to you that maybe he doesn't want to sing or act anymore?" Troy suggested. **

"**Oh, maybe…I don't know. When we checked in, it wasn't Ryan. It was some other guy." Gabriella continued. Troy was really confused now. They both thought of so many possibilities, many made sense, at least to Troy. Gabriella shrugged off Ryan for a bit and continued down the hall to the one of the restaurants. **

**While they were eating, Gabriella could see Troy was still curious about Ryan. She sighed. "Troy. Fine. We'll check the front desk on our way back. Okay?" she said trying to take Troy's mind off of Ryan. "Fine by me…" he replied poking his chicken with his fork. **

* * *

**Ick... That was kind of bad. Please review. Chapter two will be up soon.**


	3. Chapter 2  Reuniting with Ryan

**I'm sorry I haven't updated! School and homework have been in the way. By the looks of this, this story will take a long time to complete. Oh well, here's chapter two!**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER TWO**

**After the two finished, they went to the front desk. No one was there. Troy shrugged.**

"**Maybe he's on a lunch break?" he said.**

**Gabriella scoffed. "Or maybe… He's yelling at kid." She said looking over her shoulder. Behind them, stood a man with blonde hair. By the tone of his voice, Troy could tell he was enraged. He was ranting about why the kid couldn't fish in the restaurant aquarium. **

**The kid obviously wasn't listening. As he made his way back, he took a ride on a luggage cart. **

**Frustrated, the manager returned to his desk and placed his head on in his hands. "I shouldn't have quit singing…" he groaned.**

"**Excuse me?" Gabriella said.**

"**Hngh…" he replied, dropping his head the surface of his desk.**

"**Dude…Lighten up. It's just a kid." Troy interrupted. **

**The manager looked up, and frowned, until he saw Gabriella's face. "Do I know you?" he asked teasingly. **

"**Oh Ryan!" she smiled walking over to hug him. "It's been so long!" Gabriella paused. "Why did you quit singing? You're working at a hotel? Are you married?" she questioned. Ryan could tell she had more question to ask.**

"**Gabs, take it easy. You don't want to get too excited now do you? You already have something else to be excited about." Ryan laughed patting Gabriella's stomach. "So…Boy or girl?" **

"**Boy." Gabriella replied.**

"**Ahem." **

**They both looked at Troy. The poor guy was left out of the conversation.**

"**Sorry." **

"**So…Ryan…How's Sharpay?" Troy asked. He could feel his cheeks go bright red.**

**Ryan paused… "Um. She's… Somewhere in the hotel." He said, not really sure of where Sharpay really was.**

"**Oh that's great! Maybe we can do dinner? What do you say Ryan? Just the four of us?" Gabriella asked, eager to see Sharpay's face.**

"**Sure. I guess. I just got to call Cody and Zack's mom. These twins are terrorizing this hotel." Ryan said, walking to the phone on his desk. He punched in a few numbers and waited. Ryan was getting impatient. Finally someone picked up. "Hello…Zack." He said through gritted teeth. "May I speak to your mother?" He waited a little more. Suddenly a loud scream came from the phone. Ryan winced. "ZACHARY MARTIN! I'M IN THE SHOWER! TELL RYAN TO CALL BACK LATER!" Ryan stifled a laugh, said goodbye, and hung up. Then he called Sharpay.**

"**Wow…" Troy chuckled. "So that's what kids are like these days." Ryan slapped him a high-five as he hung up. **

"**Gabs! Come on. We'll meet Shar at her hotel room,chat a bit,then to the restaurant." He yelled. **

**Gabriella looked up from a stack of magazines, and into Ryan's eyes. "Ryan, you haven't changed at all."**

* * *

**REVIEW!!!**


	4. Chapter 3  Sharpay and Mikey

**Chapter three is up! I did this just today. The paragraphs are kind of long, and I hadn't got to the dinner part yet. I'll put it in chapter four which will be posted next weekend or the Thanksgiving Holiday.

* * *

**

**CHAPTER THREE**

**Ryan led the couple through a hall. They passed a room a room on the 23****rd**** floor. From inside, the three could hear running, screaming, and then a crash. Ryan flashed out a key pass and opened the door. Inside, were twins. Both 14 years old. They seemed to have been playing baseball with a rolled up rug as the bat and a panty hose as the ball. **

**Troy looked at Gabriella. "I hope our kids aren't like this." he whispered to her. Gabriella nodded. "Yep. Who knew kids could be so destructive?" **

**Ryan stepped into the dump and cleared his throat loudly. The twins turned around. One of them hit Ryan in the forehead with the panty hose ball. "HE DID IT!" They shrieked pointing at each other. "Zack and Cody Martin, I've had enough. You two are tearing up this hotel and bothering guests! Keep this up, and you'll be landing a room in the Saint Mark Hotel." He threatened. Zack and Cody screamed. "NOO! NO! Not Ilsa! Her mole alone is scarier than you! I mean..." Zack stammered. **

"**Enough! I want to talk to your mother right now. Where is she?" Ryan asked. They shrugged. "Out shopping I think." Cody said, trying to sound nice and polite. **_**Curses…I don't have a chance to ever talk to their mom. **_**Ryan thought. He paused. **_**How could she be shopping anyways? She doesn't have the money…I don't pay her enough…Eh.**_** "You boys are lucky. But, the next time I catch you…No room service, video games, or being in the lobby." Ryan said, making his way out of the pig sty. "But…What about school?" Cody groaned. "Uh…" Ryan started. "Jump out the window! Goodbye!"**

**He shut the door behind him, and turned towards Troy and Gabriella. "Okay let's go." **

**They walked to the last door in the hall. Ryan knocked lightly and waited. Then a little kid opened the door. "HI!!!" he screamed. Ryan smiled. "Hi Mikey. Is your mom here?" he asked sweetly. "Yes…"he turned around and screamed, "MOMMY!!! UNCLE RYAN IS HERE!" Sharpay walked to the door. "Mikey, tone it down." She said nudging Mikey towards the bed. **

**Sharpay shrieked. "Aww! Gabby! It's been so long!" she cried running over to give her a hug. She gasped and smiled. "Expecting?" she grinned. Gabriella blushed. "Yeah. First time. I see you already went through this." Gabriella said, pointing at Mikey, who was jumping up and down on the bed. "Yeah. Now I have to do it again." She replied. Gabriella squealed. "Really?" Sharpay nodded. "I hope Ryan won't have to help next time." She smirked. **

**Suddenly Troy wrapped his arms around Sharpay. "Guess who?" Troy let go and turned Sharpay around. "Eep!" she shrieked. Then she rammed into Troy and hugged him. **

**While Sharpay, Troy, and Gabriella talked, Ryan turned towards Mikey. **

"**Uncle Ryan!" he said, still jumping up and down on the bed. "Guess where daddy is?" Ryan lifted Mikey off the bed and plopped him onto his lap. "Where?" "Daddy's getting me a giff cersisifate." He paused, and then tried again. "Gift cersificate. There." Ryan was confused. "You mean a gift certificate?" Mikey nodded his head. His long hair bounced up and down as he did. "Really? Well that's pretty cool. Tell mom to give you a hair cut, ok?" he said as he set Mikey on the bed. Then walked back to the reuniting group. **

"**Time flies by fast and I'm starving." He said. "Yeah. I haven't really eaten much thanks to Miss Hormone." Troy laughed. Gabriella scoffed. "How rude!" she said playfully as she elbowed Troy in the rib. Troy looked at her. "Ouch." Sharpay and Ryan burst out laughing. "All right. Enough chitter-chatter. Let's go." Ryan said, grabbing Sharpay's hand. "Wait! Ryan. You're forgetting something." She said pointing at Mikey. He had resumed his jumping on the bed. Now he was also singing. "BOP! BOP! BOP! BOP TO THE TOP!" he sang. **

"**My bad. Mikey! Let's go!" he yelled. "YAY!" Mikey cheered as he bounced off the bed and into Troy's arms. **

"**Hi Mister! I'm Mikey Ezra Evans McCoy!" Troy laughed. "Nice to meet you. My name is Troy." He said shaking his puny hand. "I'm your mommy's friend." Mikey gasped and jumped out of Troy's arms. "Mommy! Is Mister Troy your friend?" he screamed running towards his mother. She picked him up and replied.**

**Troy looked at Mikey and smiled. He couldn't wait for his little bundle of joy. **

* * *

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 4  Dinner Part 1

**I'm sorry for not posting!I know I said I would update on the Thanksgiving Weekend (I did but I so meant to upload this on Thursday) but a lot of things came up and I became busy. I'll start chapter five tonight,and probably post it Friday,Saturday,or Sunday.**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**The group rushed the restaurant, hoping there would be a table left. Mikey jumped out of his mother's arms and bolted down the hallway, into an elevator. "QUICK!" he shrieked. "GET IN BEFORE IT CLOSES!" Ryan ran towards the door and yanked Mikey out before the doors closed. "Mikey. We're not going to ride the elevator. The restaurant is right there. See?" he said turning him around. Mikey gasped. "WHOA!" he screamed as he ran back to Sharpay.**

**Ryan walked into the vast restaurant to get a table, leaving the group outside and waiting. Mikey stared at Gabriella. "Hi." He said blushing. Gabriella looked at him a smiled. "Hi Mikey." She replied. Mikey screamed and ran into Troy's arms. "Mister Troy! That lady knows my name!" he yelled in fear. Sharpay dragged him back to her arms. "Mikey, this is my friend Gabriella. Be polite and say 'hi.'" "Oh…Hi! Why is your tummy so big?" he asked. Sharpay gasped. "Mikey! I said be polite!" **

**Ryan walked out and told the group to come in. They sat down at a fairly large table and ordered. Mikey sat in his Ryan's lap playing with Ryan's nametag. A second later, he yanked it off and put it on his shirt. Ryan hadn't noticed and continued. **

**When the waiter walked away, the three started talking. Mikey interrupted, "Look! I'm Ryan Evans!" He pointed at the nametag attached to his shirt. Ryan traced his finger over the hole in his shirt. He groaned and put his head in his hands. "Not another…" he said quietly.**

**Troy laughed. "Another?" he asked. Ryan nodded. "Yeah… First he spills juice on one of them, then an ink stain, now this." Mikey didn't care. He walked back to Sharpay and patted her stomach. "When is Jack gonna be here?" he asked. Sharpay frowned. "Um… Mikey…Jack is not going to be here…Ever. You're going to have a sister, remember?" she asked, hoping Mikey wouldn't cry again. Mikey shrieked. "NOO!!! GIRLS HAVE COOTIES!" Then he threw a fit. Ryan had to take him outside the restaurant and calm him down.**

**Gabriella smiled. "You're having a girl?" she squealed. Sharpay nodded. She turned towards the entrance of the restaurant to see Ryan walking in with Mikey in his arms. He had his head rested on Ryan's shoulders and his arms around his neck. He had stopped his crying. "This kid will cry about the smallest things." Ryan said sitting down.**

"**Anyways… You're having a girl?!" Gabriella shrieked. Sharpay laughed. "I don't get why you're so surprised Gabs, you're having one too." Gabriella smiled. "Yeah, but she's your second. This is my first." She hesitated, and her expression changed. "I don't really know what to expect, Shar. I'm kind of scared." **

**Ryan set Mikey on the seat next to him, and joined the conversation. "You shouldn't be Gabs. Especially with Sharpay and I." He stopped and threw his head back embarrassed. "Ohh no…" he moaned. **

"**What do you mean? You don't know anything about child-birth, do you Ryan?" Gabriella asked. **

"**Wrong." Gabriella looked at Sharpay, then Ryan, he had his head in his hands again. "Did I ever tell you where Mikey was born?" Sharpay asked grinning. Mikey raised his hand. "I was born in heaven! Then a dork brought me to mommy." He said. "You mean stork…." Sharpay said. "Anyways," Ryan gasped. "Oh no Shar, **_**please**_**." He asked pleadingly. Troy could tell Ryan had something he didn't want to share. He decided to torture him, after all, Troy won't be here forever. "Hmm…What happened Shar?" he asked. Ryan punched Troy in the shoulder. **

**Sharpay glanced at Ryan. He was hitting himself with his spoon. "Fine." Ryan looked up. "I won't tell them how you helped me give birth. Oops!" Sharpay laughed. Ryan let out an angry groan as he banged his head against the table. "Ooh! Uncle Ryan is playing a game!" Mikey said. He did the same, except he rammed his head onto Ryan's back. Mikey laughed ferociously. **

**Gabriella gasped. "Ryan? Child-birth? How? Where? Why?" Questions filled her head.**

* * *

**Whooooaaa... Haha. Review! Chapter five will be up soon.**


	6. Chapter 5 Dinner Part 2

**I'm really sorry that I haven't updated. I'll try and post another chapter this weekend. Maybe, if I have time, I'll post chapter 7.

* * *

**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

"**Yes Ryan. I have no idea how he knew how to handle a birth though." Sharpay paused so she could look at Ryan, who was bright red. He was sweating and drumming his fingers on the table. "I also don't know why he doesn't want me to tell you guys." **

**Troy himself was shocked. He was speechless, until he said these three simple words: "Oh…My…God."**

**Gabriella nodded. "Agreed. Who knew a man could know so much? I mean, Troy here barely knows anything about children. You should've seen him when I told him I was pregnant." **

**Ryan tried not to laugh, but failed. He let out a weird stifled laugh before talking. "You should've seen **_**me**_** when Shar told me she was pregnant. I was so pale." **

"**Uncle Ryan?" He turned around to see Mikey jumping up and down, uncomfortably. "I need to go potty." Ryan stood up and scooped Mikey into his arms as the walked away. **

**Sharpay laughed. "Now I can tell you what happened without having 'Mr. Please-Don't-Tell-Them' here." She looked around to make sure Ryan wasn't coming back. "It was four years ago at our house. Mom and dad were away on a business trip. I was 8 months pregnant. Ryan was in the other side of the house, doing research on child-birth." Troy laughed. "There's the answer to one of the questions." Sharpay continued. "A snowstorm began outside. It was so cold. Then, my water broke."**

"**Why?" Gabriella asked. "I don't know. Temperature maybe. Anyways, Ryan came in to check on me when…" Mikey ran towards the table and jumped next to his mother. **

"**Mommy! What are you talking about?" He waited for an answer. "Never mind." He jumped onto Troy.**

"**Ignoring that…Ryan came to check on me, and what do you know…I'm screaming."**

"**So?" Gabriella said.**

"**One thing led to another. You should know." **

**Gabriella smiled. "No I don't."**

"**Then let Ryan explain that to you." **

**She laughed. **

**The rest of the night went well. Sharpay had to leave early. Both she and Mikey were tired. Ryan had to leave too. He had to get back to the counter. That left Troy and Gabriella alone.**

"**That was nice, wasn't it? I mean, we finally get to see Ryan and Sharpay. It's been years since then." Gabriella asked, resting her head on Troy's shoulder. He smiled as he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. **

"**Yes, it was."**

* * *

**Kinda of short, I know. At least it's better than nothing. Please R & R.**


	7. Chapter 6 Meet the Twins

**Since I am now on vacation, I will be updating more. **

**-----**

**I meant to update years ago (not really) but I had tons of stuff to do. Really.

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 6**

**Cody and Zack were alone in their suite watching TV. Zack poked Cody. **

"**Hey…" he whispered.**

"**What?" Cody replied, keeping his face in the direction of the TV. Suddenly a large boom emerged from it. Cody gripped Blankie.**

**Zack laughed. "Did you see the look on Ryan's face when I hit him with the pantyhose ball?" He snorted. Cody grinned.**

"**Yeah…He was crazy mad." The two returned to the TV. "I'm bored…What do you want to do?" Cody asked a few minutes later. "Bother Ryan?"**

**Zack shrugged. "I really don't want to get in trouble right now. I just wanna chill; take a rest from all the excitement." Zack was shocked. He couldn't believe he said that. Neither could Cody. It was like Zack were sick, and the cure was to do something to annoy or anger Ryan.**

"**Say what? **_**You're**_** usually the person who decides to be evil. Are you sick? 'Cause if you are, you need help." **

**Zack gasped and ran towards to bathroom. "Quick! Go grab the toilet paper from under the sink. We're going to TP Ryan's desk."**

**-------**

**Cody was hidden behind the couch in front of Ryan's desk, waiting for him to return to his office. After what seemed like hours, he left to do some paperwork. The twins scampered towards the wooden desk. Their heads dodged around as they made sure no one was coming. Zack dumped the pile of toilet paper onto the desk. He rolled one across the surface and onto the floor. Cody threw one at the wall. It bounced off on the bell, which lay on the corner of the desk. A loud ding traveled through the lobby. **

"**Throw the rest at the wall and scram!" Zack quietly shrieked, as he and Cody began throwing the toilet paper onto the desk and wall. The door to Ryan's office turned.**

**Ryan marched out into the empty lobby. He looked around. No one was there. Then he turned to his decorated desk. He felt something was wrong. It took a while for him to find out. White streams of toilet paper covered his desk. A roll of paper fell onto the floor and rolled towards Ryan. He picked it up and threw it at the wall. **

**Ryan glanced at his watch. It was 10:48. **

_**I'm going to call the boys' mother. I don't care what time it is, they're going to get in trouble. **_

------

**Carrie Martin woke up to the sound of the phone. She checked the caller ID. "Lobby." She picked it up. **

"**Sorry to bother you, Carrie, but I'd like you to come down to see what you twins did." Ryan said through gritted teeth. "Now." **

**Carrie groaned. "But it's 11:00. Come on Ryan. Can't I see it tomorrow?" She sounded like a child not wanting to wake up for school. Ryan sighed in frustration. "No Carrie, this is urgent." Carrie hesitated. "Fine…" she said before hanging up.**

-------

**Ten minutes passed and still no sign of Carrie. Ryan was about to leave when the elevator dinged. Carrie stepped out rubbing her eyes and yawning. She slowly walked towards Ryan. She passed his desk and looked at it. "I like what you've done to it." Ryan rolled his eyes. Carrie was half asleep. He put two fingers into his mouth an blew and ear piercing whistle. Carrie stumbled back as she snapped out of her drowsiness. "What?!" **

"**Have you seen what your boys have done to my desk?!" Ryan said loudly, his voice cracking from the frustration. Carrie laughed at Ryan's voice, then closely looked at Ryan's desk. "My boys did that? Oh, they will be in so much trouble." She muttered as she marched into the elevator and back to their room.**

**Ryan sighed. "Well that took a while for her to notice." He murmured. He looked at his watch once again. 11:30. He needed to get home.**

* * *

**Naughty boys...Please R & R!**


End file.
